b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Nnoitra Jiruga/Powers
Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Nnoitra is highly masterful with his unique Zanpakutō. He used his skill to become somewhat of a savage brute, as the lack of true law in Hueco Mundo allowed him plenty of opportunity to engage in battle against Hollows and other Arrancar alike. He effortlessly wields his large Zanpakutō with ease, taking advantage of its unique shape to maximize his attacks. He is equally capable of using it as a ranged projectile as he is using it as a melee weapon. He is commonly seen using brute strength to hack down an enemy's defense. Enhanced Hierro: Nnoitra holds the self-proclaimed title of the strongest Hierro of all Arrancar (including the Espada past and present), allowing him to withstand almost any attack with no sign of injury. However, Kenpachi Zaraki eventually found the necessary requirements to harm him after a brief trial-and-error duel; sharpening his Reiatsu in order to cut through Nnoitra's Hierro. This shows that while his Hierro is strong, all the opponent has to do in order to overcome it is "adapt" to its density with their own Reiatsu. Cero: His Cero attacks are uniquely golden, and are fired from the tip of his tongue as opposed to using his hands or fingers like most other Arrancar do. Immense Spiritual Power: Nnoitra has an incredibly high Reiatsu, and is able to fight on par with Kenpachi Zaraki, a captain well known for high Reiatsu. It is because of this high spiritual power that Nnoitra has strong Hierro. He is just below the power level of the top four Espada, who are strong enough to destroy Las Noches simply by releasing their power. His Reiatsu is yellow. Enhanced Strength: Despite his thin and fragile appearance, Nnoitra is frighteningly strong, and can put a lot of destructive power behind his large Zanpakutō with devastating results. By spinning his Zanpakutō by the chain-link, he can create whirlwinds. Sonido: Nnoitra has been shown to use Sonído when discussing Orihime Inoue with Ulquiorra Cifer. He has also been shown using it in battle, but his skill level with the technique is unknown. He is fast enough to overwhelm a battle-worn Ichigo using his Bankai. Zanpakutō Santa Teresa (聖哭螳螂 (サンタ テレサ), Santa Teresa; a common Spanish language name for "Mantis religiosa," or in English, "Praying Mantis," Japanese for "Sacred Crying Mantis"): Nnoitra's Zanpakutō is uniquely different from the Zanpakutō of many of the other Espada since, unlike the basic sword shape of most Arrancar, Santa Teresa takes the form of a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle. The chain is connected to Nnoitra's waist, allowing him to perform long-ranged attacks. During flashbacks to Nnoitra's time as the 8th Espada, it had only one crescent moon blade, as opposed to the two that it features now. *'Resurrección': The release command is Pray (祈れ, inore). Nnoitra gathers spiritual energy, forming a yellow aura around him and creating a small shockwave. He then lifts Santa Teresa over his head and says the release command, which causes spiritual energy to flow out from the empty space of the top blade. In this form, Nnoitra gains an extra set of arms, which take on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands, with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon as well. The scythes themselves resemble the appendages of a praying mantis, and have a small golden tassel at the end of each staff. He also gains a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head resembling a crescent moon, with his left horn longer than his right. He gains several white, tendril-like appendages around his torso which extend over the sides of his abdomen. His Hollow mask also changes, becoming torn, with the teeth extending over the hole itself. The weapons are used by him to both defend and then rapidly attack his opponent, as seen in his fight with Kenpachi. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this state, Nnoitra's physical abilities are enhanced. :*'Instantaneous Limb Generation': Nnoitra can grow an extra set of arms for a total of six. He keeps one set hidden, which he can grow out instantly to perform surprise attacks. :*'Weapon Generation': Nnoitra can grow his scythe-like weapons out of the folds of his wrists, allowing him to replace lost or damaged weapons easily. :*'Enhanced Strength': In this state, his strength is enhanced even further, allowing him to overwhelm Kenpachi Zaraki during their battle. :*'High Speed Regeneration': Nnoitra has the rare ability to instantly heal injuries while in his released from. The power also allows him to regenerate severed limbs. However, the weakness of High-Speed Regeneration is that it cannot heal injuries to his internal organs or the brain, and will cease working once either scenario occurs. Category:Character Subpages Category:Powers & Abilities